


The Purge : BigHit.Co

by darkestsoulx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Deaths and Blood implied, Domestic Violence, I got this idea after watching the purge excuse me, Jisoo and Jennie are volunteers to help people, Jungkook is just lost, Ken and N are medical helpers, Killing and Assasination, M/M, Namjoon and Hoseok are good people, Seokjin is a CEO, Taehyung is the candidate in election, The Purge AU, Weapons, Yoongi and Jimin is theur bodyguard, bts - Freeform, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestsoulx/pseuds/darkestsoulx
Summary: Definition of Purge : an abrupt or violent removal of a group of people from an organization or place.In the year 2025 , South Korea has legalized a day to kill anyone in the city for a night. Rules and regulation had been distribute to exclude some people in the purge.BTS in The Purge AU.





	1. Introduction , 2D left.

25 April 2025 , 2 Days before the Purge

" The CEO of BigHit.Co , Kim Seokjin has been reported supporting an Anti goverment organization which is "No More Purge" or known as NMS. The most influence CEO in South Korea had been releasing statement about something needs to be done to end this war. Following on-.."

Yoongi sighs as he turn the tv off while giving a nasty look to Seokjin.

"What ?"

"What my ass. Hyung , you're going to get kill on the purge night !"

Seokjin cracks into a smile showing his sweet and yet charming looks to Yoongi.

"That's why I hired you Yoongi-chii~ Hearing your achievements in protecting someone in Purge night for the last couple of years amazed me."

Yoongi snorted before crossing his arms on his chest. 

Min Yoongi is the Head of Security in BigHit.Co . He is known for the best bodyguard anyone could have. Leading his teams for 4 years in BigHit.Co sure makes him the most suitable in protecting the young CEO , Kim Seokjin. Despite his small body , he sure could bend someone in half with his skills.

"I expected a raise if you make out alive in the Purge night."

Seokjin giggled as he walks closer to Yoongi , wrapping his arms around the younger's neck. Yoongi's hand instantly wrapped the elder's dainty waist.

"Yoongi , many poor people get killed on that day. The goverments are raising the interest of the Purge insurance making the poor couldn't afford it hence they would not have protection. Someone needs to stop them Yoongi"

Yoongi sighs as the elder rest his head on the younger's shoulder. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I know hyung but I don't want you to get killed or hurt on that night and I would be there to protect you of course but what if ..."

"If I get hurt or killed if you weren't there ? Yoongi , over these past year I trust you and I will until the end. Unless you stabbed from behind-.."

"Hyung !"

"I'm kidding , jeez don't get so worked up will you ? I will not get killed nor hurt with you by my side and I will not back down without not supporting NMP organization"

Yoongi smiles as he hold Seokjin tighter.

"You're a stubborn ass you know that ?"

Seokjin giggled as he peck Yoongi on the nose.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night~"

"Hyung !"

They laughed as their forehead were pressed together. Yoongi is going to make sure Seokjin to stays alive and fight with the NMP.

And maybe he'll propose to him after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

; Seoul , X Gas Station 18:32.

"The CEO of BigHit.Co has been reported supporting an Anti Goverment organization "No More Purge"-.."

Namjoon snorted as he turned the tv off making Hoseok frown as he was watching the news heartedly.

"I was watching , Joonie"

"If he supported the organization , what can he do anyways ? It's not like he's the one who will protect us"

Hoseok sighs as he finished putting the inventory back in its place.

"That CEO could change everything . He's the most influence leader and he could convince people vote when the election is coming"

"What do you mean ?"

"I taught you were the smart one here Joonie ? Do you know the new candidate from Busan ?"

"Shut up and yeah. Kim Taehyung right ?"

Hoseok nods as he took a chocolate bar on the shelves making Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Appearently , That boy is related to the CEO. His cousin or something , I think ? If the CEO makes it out alive on the Purge night just think how many people could he convince on voting that boy. Taehyung could win on election day and the first thing he would do is banned the Purge day"

"When did you get so smart and why the NMP ? Does that help him or something ?"

"Yeah , Taehyung is one of them so that's why Seokjin supported it so many people will."

As Namjoon is about to speak , the phone suddenly ring. Namjoon picks it up.

"Hello ? Uh... What ?! Seriously man , I run a gas station not a gold company-.. What do you mean sorry ? Hello ? Hello ? Urgh fucking hell !"

Namjoon slams the phone down and scratching his head roughly.

"What's wrong ?"

"The company is raising the interest for the Purge insurance into thousands and I couldn't afford it. If my gas station gets robbed or trashed on the Purge night , I would not get the insurance to recover my shop back"

Hoseok gasped as Namjoon explaining his situation.

"How can they raise the insurance up 2 days before the Purge ?"

"I bet they're trying to collect the money so they could purge their rivals Hoseok.. "

"What do you mean ?"

"The goverment uhh , I don't recall his name but I think he goes the name by Lee. He had been killing everyone who protest about the Purge night over the past year. He's a priest actually and he needs to get money so he could buy expensive riffles shit so he could kill them all. Including that CEO and his cousin"

There was fear in Hoseok eyes , Namjoon could sense it. Namjoon reached to hold the elder's hand tightly before kissing the knuckles.

"We're going to be alright okay ? I'll be in the shop in the Purge night so I could keep my shop safe okay ?"

"Namjoon no ! You're gonna get killed and-..."

"Hobi , it's okay beside you're going to do something more dangerous on the Purge night. I'll be in the shop with the windows closed and the lights off. I'll hide under the counters while reading a book . How's that sound ?"

"Joon , You're crazy. I'm protected by the law and you're not ! Joon please don't do this-.."

"Don't do what ?"

"Yo Kook "

Jungkook sat his bag on the counter before sitting beside Namjoon. Namjoon and Jungkook were step brothers. Same mom but diffrent dads. After their parents died in the Purge night , Namjoon decided to open up a gas station so he could take care of his brother.

"You're stupid brother is going to stay here because he loves this shop more then his own life"

"Cool , I'll stay with him then"

"What ?!"

Jungkook shrugs as Hoseok's eyes widened. Namjoon swears those eyes could popped up soon.

"Uhhh , I don't have anything to do on that night and it's scary you know to stay at home alone on the Purge night. I can keep hyung company in the shop so you don't have anything to worry about Hobi hyung !"

Jungkook smiles and Hoseok thinks god had reduced 10 years of his life span. 

"That's another reason for me to be worrying about"

"Hobi , it's okay.. I'll take care the shop and Jungkook too. Besides it might get lonely here in the shop. I promise I would not let anything harm Jungkook and the shop"

"And you too ?"

"And me too or you'll get free chocolate bar for a year ? Sounds good ?"

Hoseok grumbles but nodded to his lover request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung !"

"Tae !"

Seokjin was pulled into a hug by the younger. They both giggled as the see Yoongi's expression turned sour.

"Aww hyung , I wouldn't steal Seokjin from you ~"

Yoongi scoffs as he stand behind Seokjin as a guard should do.

"Is that you're new bodyguard Tae ?"

"Oh yeah ! Meet Jiminnie ! He's a shy person but he knocks people up very well "

A much smaller boy from Taehyung bowed his head greeting them. Jimin has a nice soft brown hair matched with his black orb eyes and chubby cheeks. Anyone could think he's working as a candymaker or a toy seller not a bodyguard.

"Hello , My name is Park Jimin and I've been working with Taehyung for the past 5 months. Nice to meet you "

Seokjin smiles as bowed back showing hia greeting too.

"I'm Taehyung's cousin and that's my bodyguard Yoongi. Don't be so formal with me alright ? Besides you two will be staying here until the Purge night is over right ?"

Jimin smiles and nods before stepping back behind Taehyung.

"I'm waiting for the details of the security for my house Tae so why don't you make yourself at home like you used too hmm ? Show Jiminnie around ?"

"Aye aye sir !"

Taehyung happily pulls his bodyguard out of the room. Yoongi shakes his head watching how his cousing reacted.

"How can he be the candidate for the election ?"

Seokjin smiles as he sat back on the leather chair , waiting for the blueprints to be sent to him so he can view the security for the house.

"He's serious when he needs too Yoongi-chii ~ I've grown up with him and he's more mature than I am deapite acting like that. One day you'll see"

A notification showing a mail just been sent to him.

" Please let it be the blueprints , I'm starving..."

Seokjin rolled his eyes before clicking his emai to check. It wasn't from the Security Department but instead it was from an unknown stranger. Yoongi's brows furrowed as he leans closer and now taking the control from the computer.

He clicks the email open and a picture of a note popped up.

"Hidey hidey , gonna come and get chu ~  
L."

There was a gif attached with the email. Yoongi clicks to download the gif and opens it.

The gifs shows Seokjin and Taehyung faces were placed on a bear and all of the sudden their heads were ripped off and non realistic blood splattered around. Yoongi can say how awful the gifs were made but the feeling of fear starts to creeps him.

"It's just a joke Yoongi , I get this email everytime but nothing had happened to me"

Seokjin comfort him as he runs his soft yet small hand on the younger's back trying to soothe him.

But Yoongi can't.


	2. Preperation 1D left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this clear so some of you don't need to get confused who's who.
> 
> Seokjin : 32yrs old (CEO of BigHit.Co/Yoongi's boyfriend & NMP member)
> 
> Yoongi : 32 yrs old (Head of Security and Seokjin's bodyguard/boyfriend)
> 
> Namjoon : 31 yrs old (Owner of a Gas station, Hoseok's boyfriend&Jungkook's brother
> 
> Hoseok : 31 yrs old ( Nurse & Namjoon's boyfriend )
> 
> Jimin : 30 yrs old ( Taehyung's bodyguard)
> 
> Taehyung ; 30 yrs old ( Running for president and a member of NMP)
> 
> Jungkook : 29 yrs old ( A lecture and Namjoon's brother)

26 April 2025 , 1 Day before the Purge.

; Seoul Art University , 18:12.

"Bye Sir ! Stay safe !"

"Bye guys , you too !"

Jungkook bids goodbye to his students as they're going back home. Tomorrow no one should be coming to the university , work or anywhere as it's against the law. People should stay at home to get ready for the Purge night but oh well Jungkook has another plan for that night.

After packing his bag , he headed to the front door quickly. As Jungkook about to close the door , a much smaller girl appeared beside him. 

She's wearing a yellow dress. Long brown hair completed with her soft feature look. Dolly eyes and cute nose with fair smooth skin.

"Oh uhm,Hi Jiyoul-shii. What brings you here ? Shouldn't you be heading home ?"

Jiyoul smiles softly as she looked down before handing a small pink note.

"W-will you g-go out with m-me Jungkook-shii ?"

Jiyoul stuttered making Jungkook al blushed up. He clears his throat and close the door.

" Uh , I'm sorry Jiyoul but I'm into guys not girls... And hey you would find someone better then me. I'm sorry okay ?"

Jungkook smiles sadly before leaving the girl,alone. Jiyoul nodded and as Jungkook left her , she crumpled the pink note in her hand. Hatred and anger in her eyes.

"If I can't get you , no one else will Jeon Jungkook"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I want 5 security guard here and 2 security outside. The walls should be secured tightly with thos armor and so does the door."

Yoongi instructs his co-worker , Charles and Tristan. Charles nodded and Tristan taking notes. They've been working under Yoongi for 3 months now but Yoongi couldn't help to feel a little uneasy with his new co-worker.

"Sir , what about Sir Seokjin and Sir Taehyung ? Where they would be staying ?"

"They're both going to stay inside Seokjin's room. No one is permitted to enter their room with my order. Their door will be closed tight with high security system."

Charles and Tristan nodded as they get back to work. Setting the workplace for tomorrow. 

Yoongi sighs as he scratched his head in frustration. He couldn't sleep last night thinking about the email that had been sent to Seokjin. He recived an information about Taehyung getting it too last night. He just couldn't help thinking about something will happen to Seokjin and Taehyung.

Letting out a deep sigh before walking to Seokjin's room. As he is about to enter the room , he could see Seokjin is talking to Jimin and Taehyung . Yoongi smiles softly before leaving them three with their own privacy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong Jiminnie ? You've been quiet since morning ?"

"Yeah , Chimchim what's wrong ?"

Taehyung plops himself in the bed while looking a very worried Jimin. He's been frowning and quiet since morning and it makes Taehyung and Seokjin felt worried for him too.

"It's nothing actually.... Don't worry okay ? I'm fine "

"Jimin if there's something bothering you , you could talk to us right ?"

Jimin sighs hanging his head low in defeat.

"My mom .... She's old and frequently sick so I'm worried about leaving her on the Purge night.."

"Aw Jimin ..."

They cooed as they both get closer to Jimin so they could hug him. Letting Jimin's head rest on Jin's shoulder and Taehyung holding his hand tightly.

"I know it sucks but I have to do my job so I can protect TaeTae but I'm worried for her.."

Jin thinks for a moment before a smile appeared on the elders face.

"Hey , how about I send someone to look out for your mother hmm ? I have friends that could watch over her"

"Really ?"

Jimin lifts his head up , eyes twinkling with hope and how can Seokjin say no to that ? Even if Jimin refused , Seokjin would still send someone to his mother secretly.

"Yeah , I'll call someone from my department. He's the BigHit.Co medical team , he also can treat your mom too~"

Seokjin says delightly as he turn his phone on to make a call. Seokjin dialed and waits for the call to be picked up.

"Hey Jinnie ! Long time no see ! Mr.Grumpy finally let you go ?"

"Hi Jaehwannie ! You too and no.... Like he could be part with me for 5 meter or something.. Hey can I ask you a favor ?"

"Yeah , sure Jinnie. What's up ?"

"Can you and Hakyeon watch and take care one of my friend's mom during the Purge night ? She's lonely and sick and you know I would stab you with a fork if you don't help her.."

Jaehwan chuckles , hearing his friend not so threat.

"Aye boss , Send me the adress and I'll be there tomorrow with Hakyeon."

Seokjin smiles.

"Thank you so much Jaehwan , send my regards to Hakyeon hyung too alright ? Bye Jaehwannie~"

"Alright and bye Jin"

Jin hangs up and puts his phone besides him and continue snuggling Jimin.

"T-thank you hyung , I promise I'll repay-..."

"Hush nonsense ! I want to do it Jimin-ah and it's okay. Jaehwan and Hakyeon will look after her. Both of them are my top special in my company~"

Jimin smiles as he lets both of Seokjin and Taehyung hugged him. It was weird at first but Jimin could handle being squished by both of them.

As they were cuddling , Yoongi knocked the door and clear his throat.

"Can I speak with Seokjin for awhile please ?"

"And here comes the devil~"

Taehyung teased earning a glare from Yoongi. Seokjin chuckles as he followed Yoongi to another room. The room is on the third level of their mansion. As Yoongi informed Seokjin , It was supposed to be the control room. 

The security team had place a few (Seokjin snorts) CCTV around the house including Seokjin's room so they can make sure everyone is safe.

"What's wrong Yoongi-chii ?"

"Nothing , I just wanted to show you the monitor so you can know where will I put my guards"

Seokjin hummed as he take a quick look on the monitor. There are 2 monitor and each one contains 9 CCTV footage. So much for few.

"Hyung , don't you think it's best for you and Taehyung stay at Secure Force NMP office ? It's much safer there and-.."

"And what ? Staying at a safe and luxury place  
meanwhile others stay at their unprotected home ? No , Yoongi-chii ... me and Taehyung will stay at my own house like 99% other people in South Korea"

Yoongi grunts making a small pout appear on his thin lips. Seokjin smiles before poking the younger's cheek.

"You're stubborn as hell hyung"

"It runs in the family ~"

Yoongi and Seokjin laughed. Maybe it was Yoongi's feeling.

But maybe it isn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joon , I have 100 reason why you shouldn't stay here on-.."  
"And evening to you my 'there's nothing to worry about' love"

Hoseok frowned as Namjoon starts to giggle. Hoseok is making sure Namjoon has everything for the Purge night but half of him doesn't want to let Namjoon go. Jennie and Jisoo were following Hoseok but of course they had to browse the snack station as both of them were hungry.

Hoseok works as a nurse. A male nurse in a small clinic across the steeet. Every year on Purge night , he and his friend will ride a small ambulance around the neighbourhood to help people who had been injured or shot. Hoseok felt disgusted everytime he hear stories from the patient. How do they got shot , injured or almost killed.

It made him sick but his love for helping people helps him to do his job better along with his co-worker, Jennie and Jisoo.

Both of them were a couple and had been working with Hoseok on Purge night for the past 5 years. You could say they have a strong bond of friendship.

"What's wrong Hobi ?"

Jennie asked as she choose a potato chipand Jisoo is still choosing. Hoseok sighs before pointing to Namjoon.

" This guy love his shop more then his own life so he taught it will be best for him to stay here and not home"

Jennie looked suprised but she just smile at both of them.

"Really ? Cool , I wish Jisoo and me could stay here and watch with you instead of doing those shitty work"

"Don't encourage him !! He had Jungkook wrapped around his finger but not you too !"

Hoseok dramatically let out a frustarated whine before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I give up , do what you want but please I beg you.... Call me if there's something wrong okay Joon ? I don't want you to get hurt and Jungkook too...."

Namjoon reached his hand before holding it tightly.

"Yes sir , I will ! Don't worry alright ?"

Hoseok smiles softly as Namjoon's word starts to soothe him. Damn Namjoon with his sly words and cute face.

"Ew , Jisoo come ! Let's show the what real love is all about !"

Jisoo appeared with few bags of potato chip , chocolate bars and few drinks in her arms. 

"Jisoo , you're gonna pay that. I love ya but I ain't going poor for that"

"Aw , but Jennie-..."

"No"

"But..."

"Urgh , fine"

All of them laughed as they chould see how whipped Jennie is for Jisoo.

Hoseok hopes for the best and praying everyone will be safe tomorrow.

He needs to pray harder.


End file.
